Cold Kisses
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (gumceline) Prince gumball and his girlfriend, marceline, are having a nice date at the local mall of Ooo. What could possibly happen? (This Short Story is a present towards a very good friend of mine)


**For my friend, Mysterious-thingy, for helping me through alot of sadness that I've been going through lately...**

 **I hope this story gives you the same light you gave me...  
**

"Bubba wait up!" She said, giggling.

The vampire queen floated in order to catch up with her boyfriend, who was ahead of her, carrying some bags on his arms. She caught up to him and tackled him gently from behind, kissing his cheek.

"Ahhhhh, she got me!" He joked, "The horrible vampire queen got me!", he playfully pretended he was injured and fell to his knees before giving her a kiss on her own cheek. They both giggled and blushed, "You're losing you game vampire queen...", bubba said, "If I can get further than you with all these bags..."

"Oh really?" She said mischievously, "We'll see about that tonight...".

She playfully used her fingers to draw little circles on his backside, making him even more red faced.

He and Marcy were shopping today at the newly built "Mania Mall", Something neither LSP would stop talking about for two seconds. So, with some courage, and some extra time, they took this as a great chance for a nice date.

And so far, it was.

"Y'know...malls were a little different back when I was a kid..." Marceline said, now to her boyfriend's side, "Although, then again, when I was a kid I didn't get to see many __ _ **intact**_ malls around..."

"Well, there is always a first time for everything, isn't there?", gumball said, grinning. He took her hand and their fingers intertwined, "Although, I would prefer you carrying your **_own_** clothing might I ask?". She snickered, "Awwww, but isn't it part of your "gentlemen code" to do nice things for your lady?".

He stuck out his tongue, "That doesn't mean i'm your manservant, goofball..."

"Awwwwwww", She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

They continued together throughout the mall, stopping only when one just **_had_** to...

It took marceline forever to pull bubba out of a cooking store, he was taking what felt like forever just looking at each and every spatula and cookbook. Admiring each one as if it were the most precious thing in the universe.

She had to drag him out by his shoulders, his feet dragged across the floor.

"MARCY...", he whined, "c'mon, that spatula was perfectly heat resistant to extreme temperatures!". She shook her head as she dragged him out,"Bubba, i'll be 2000 years old by the time you decide on which spatula is most "Amazing"...we gotta get a move on if we're gonna get home soon..."

"Oh c'mon..." He whined, "Please...?", he gave her puppy dog eyes, marceline's weakness. His pretty purple eyes stared into hers in an attempt to beg her to go back, but she wasnt falling for it this time. She giggled and kissed his forehead, "Sorry baby, i'll make it up to you next time..."

She stood him up on his feet and dragged him by his arm to another part of the mall.

"C'mon, lets check out the music shop...I bet my newest CD is there!"

She continued to move him along till she stopped n her tracks and sniffed the air, she felt her stomach grumble and growl, begging for some grub. Bubba slipped out of her grasp and looked at her in confusion, waving a hand in front of the vampire's face.

"Er...marceline? You gonna be okay? hello?", he shook her shoulders, "Hey...what's up?"

Her mouth watered, "Er...i think i might be hungry...", she grinned. "You wanna get some grub before we continue shopping? Y'know? Before my stomach eats up my insides...". Bubba looked at her funny, "It can't really do that...right?".

"Pffffft, who knows...but we better not take that chance right?", she took his hand and hurriedly flew to the food section of the mall. Full of stands for so many kinds of foods, pretzels, pizza, fast food, foreign food, ice cream, and so many delicious treats...

Her stomach only growled louder in response...

Bubba grinned, "Is it part of your species to be super hungry all the time?. marceline was too entranced to answer, she looked almost frozen in place, she didn't know what to eat first, there was so many options.

Bubba chuckled, "Here, how about you find us a table and i'll bring us some food to eat alright?".

She nodded, "Sure...t-that sounds good..."

He pecked her on the lips before handing her the bags and to the nearest food stands.

the bags lowered marceline too the ground, snapping her out of her food trance.

"HEY!" She called to him as he left.

-

"Bubba...why are you blindfolding me?", marceline asked, "This better be something good..."

He grinned, "Well, since my queen is so hungry, I picked out quite a bit of food here...mind if I feed you? I want to see your senses figure out what we got here...". Marceline reached out and felt his face, "Bubba, you suck sometimes...I swear..."

"Aaaaawww, c'mon, it'll be fun...", he grabbed a slice of pizza off one of the many plates on their table. "Don't worry, there is no garlic in any of these...they are all perfectly safe for you to eat...". She pouted, "Better not be...", he carefully held the slice up to her lips and she took a bite, drinking it's red and swallowing the rest.

"Pizza...pepperoni...with...red onions?", she guessed.

"Nice job..." He said, "Ready for the next one?"

"My vampire senses are tingling...lets go, I got this..."

_

Bubba continued to surprise marceline with different types of food, and to his amazement, she could guess every one.

"Spaghetti..."

"Mmmm thats good tomato soup..."

"It's a weenie, you weenie..."

He chuckled, she was adorable when she was confident

Pretty soon, she tired out everything he had gotten, and marceline was getting impatient. "Hey bubs? Can I dig in to all this food now?", she felt her stomach growl, "I'm having fun but i'm pretty hungry..."

"Oh alright, but how about one last one? Then we eat?" He said, "C'mon, you'll love this last one..."

"Oh alright..." She said, "But it better be good..."

She opened her mouth, expecting something delicious and edible (Bubba **** ** _was_** always good with finding the best food), but was greeted by something soft and sweet. She giggled, before it pulled away. She licked her lips, "I think that last one was my favorite...lemme guess? Cute prince lips?"

"Ding ding...you got it..." He said, before removing her blindfold, "by the way, your breath was hecka nasty..."

"Oh shut it...I gotta eat..."

It didn't take long for her to eat every scrap of food on their table, bubba wondered if appetites like this were common in vampires, it was like Marcy had a bottomless stomach. He watched her eat, at least she was enjoying the food.

She finished the last bite, then let out a huge burp.

"Aw gross..." Bubba said, " You need to cover your mouth missy...", he took out a napkin and wiped her face. "You got a little something on your...everywhere...", marceline gave him a look as he cleaned her up, "Hey...I was hungry...appearance don't matter as long as my inner demons are satisfied.."

"I hope those inner demons **_are_** satisfied", He said, "The mall ain't gonna stay open forever...we gotta get a move on...", he begun to pick up the trash on their table, "Let's clean up and move on..."

"Wait..." Marceline said, "Can you get started? I'll be right back...". Bubba narrowed his eyes at the mentions of this, "Are you leaving until I clean up everything? C'mon marceline, I could use the help..."

She kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, i'm not ditching, be right back babe...don't miss me too much...". She gave him a honest look before rushing away very quickly to another [art of the mall, leaving bubba to clean up their table.

He sighed, "Oh...you..."

Marceline returned shortly though, holding two ice cream cones in her hands, the ice cream was red. Bubba looked at her, surprised, she grinned before handing him one of the cones. He took it, it looked pretty good.

"You got me ice cream?", he said, "Heh...well then..."

"Hey, you got me dinner, I get dessert..." She said, "It's super cherry ice cream, new stuff, pretty good...I hear"

She extended her arm into a large arm and picked up the rest of the trash in one swoop, and threw it all away.

"There...done!", she said, "Now, lets feast...". She immediately put her fangs into the ice cream and drank all it's red, but then released her teeth immediately, "ACK! It'S SO COLD!". Her tongue licked her front teeth in an attempt to warm them up.

Bubba chuckled, licking his ice cream, " Need a little help eating that?"

Marceline transformed her head and used her larger mouth to swallow the ice cream down in one gulp.

"Nope...i'm good..."

He shook his head, laughing, "Cheater...". He noticed some ice cream traces on her upper lip though, "Hey marceline...", he drawled.

"Hmm?", she said, eyeing his own ice cream cone. Bubba titled her chin to look up at him, considering her was much taller then her, "You gotta little ice cream right- THERE", he pulled her into a kiss.

She shivered, normally bubba was warm, considering she was undead. But after eating some ice cream, he was just as cold as she was. He grinned, "Cold bothering you? I didn't think the all powerful vampire queen was afraid of a small change in temperature.". She gave him a look before kissing him again, bubba, however didn't notice her snatch his ice cream out of his hands till they parted.

"HEY! I was eating that!" He said.

"Better go pick up those bags and come after me then", she teased, waving the cone above him before floating off.

With a grin, he grabbed their bags off the floor and chased after the vampire queen.

"You get back here with that!"

"Lets see you get further than me NOW!" She cackled, while he chased after her. But bubba grabbed onto her belt and managed to pull her into his chest, he took the ice cream from her easily, since she wasn't fighting back.

She giggled, "I don't remember malls being this fun either..."

He kissed her forehead, before dragging her into the nearest store.

"Yeah, now...about that spatula..."


End file.
